Sparrabeth
by TheElejahDiaries
Summary: What happens when Elizabeth Swann and her father are set adrift at sea and end up on the pirate island of Tortuga?


Pirates of the Caribbean Fanfiction

Taylor Seefeldt

Creative Writing

November 2, 2011

**Pirates of the Caribbean**

"You know, Elizabeth," said Commodore James Norrington, touching Elizabeth Swann's arm lightly, leading her away from the crowd of soldiers and aristocrats that had assembled to celebrate the commodore's promotion, "I've been wanting to ask you something for quite a long time."

"Yes, Commodore?" asked Elizabeth with a hint of impatience. She neither liked nor disliked the commodore, but was rather inclined to avoid him. She knew he fancied her, and unfortunately for him, the feelings were not mutual.

"Elizabeth Swann, will you do me a great honor and marry me?" said Commodore Norrington, exhaling loudly when he was done speaking, apparently relieved that he was able to manage the proposal.

Elizabeth took a step back form the commodore, taken by surprise. "Er," she muttered, unsure of what to say. "I can't!" she cried, attempting to escape into the large crowd across the courtyard.

"What do you mean, you can't?" growled the commodore, grabbing Elizabeth's upper arm in fury. "You _will _marry me, or you and your father will face dire consequences," he threatened quietly.

"I could never marry someone like you!" said Elizabeth loudly, attracting the attention of the guests, including her father, Governor Swann. He rushed over and growled under his breath, "Get your hands off my daughter."

The commodore took his hand from Elizabeth's arm and she felt the blood resume pulsing with a painful throb.

"Governor Swann and his daughter Elizabeth are hereby banished from Port Royal by decree of Commodore James Norrington!" shouted the commodore.

"On what grounds?" snarled the governor incredulously.

The commodore ignored him, signaling two soldiers in bright red coats to apprehend the Swanns.

"That's an _order!_" he yelled.

When the soldiers attempted to take hold of her and her father, Elizabeth said angrily, "I can walk myself, thank you!"

Nevertheless, they were escorted to the harbor and put onto a small fishing boat. As the soldiers untied the boat from the dock, the commodore stepped forward.

"If your faces are seen in these parts again, it shall mean the gallows for you both. Away with them!" he shouted, waving his hand in dismissal.

Elizabeth and her father had been adrift at sea for three days with only the fish they'd managed to catch and two small canteens of water.

"Father!" cried Elizabeth suddenly. "Land! Ahead, there's a harbor!" She stood and began jumping up and down with joy and relief.

"At last!" laughed the governor. He, too, stood up in anticipation. "Wait," he said after a moment of their drawing nearer to the island. "It can't be. . . ."

"What is it, Father?" asked Elizabeth concernedly, ceasing her celebratory dance.

"Tortuga," he breathed. "And worse – _The Black Pearl._"

"What's so bad about Tortuga? What's _The Black Pearl?_"

"Tortuga is the last remaining pirate port in Europe. _The Black Pearl _is the deadliest, quickest, most feared pirate ship in the world. Legend says it is captained by a man so evil that hell itself spit him back out."

Elizabeth was quite unfazed. "Father," she laughed. "It's just a legend! What's there to be afraid of? It's just a pirate ship."

The governor just shook his head, praying he and his daughter would be unharmed. They reached the harbor, tying off their boat on an empty, out-of-the-way dock. They exited the boat, attempting become invisible and blend in with the many people that were roaming the streets of Tortuga. Among them were drunks, blacksmiths, and pirates. Governor Swann feared these pirates more than any others. Pirates from Tortuga were notoriously mean-spirited and ruthless; this Governor Swann knew from personal experience. Before he had gotten married, he was a captain of a ship in the Royal Navy that had been taken down by the _Queen Anne's Revenge_, the infamous pirate Blackbeard's ship. He swore he would get his revenge against pirates somehow, some way, and Tortuga might just be the place to do it.

As they walked down what seemed to be the main street in Tortuga, people stopped and stared at them. They were still wearing their party clothing, looking even more out of place than usual. No one said anything to them, but their feeling of uneasiness grew the longer they walked.

"Look at that, boys," said a man lurking on the street corner with seven other men. They were dressed in what Elizabeth considered to be pirate clothing – elaborate, feathered hats, leather, puffy, white shirts, boots, and the odd gold tooth. "There's something you don't see everyday 'round these parts." The men followed their leader's gaze, looking Elizabeth up and down. There was something hungry about their gazing, and Elizabeth didn't like it. She walked closer to her father, quickening their pace. "What's say we take that young lass under our wing, Master Turner?" said the pirate, turning toward the youngest man of the group who had been watching Elizabeth, not with hunger, but a sort of reverence.

"Aye, sir," he replied, grinning at the man.

"Barbossa," said the leader, "get these men to round up some rum. We're low," he said, hanging his head in sorrow at the lack of rum.

"Aye, Jack," said Barbossa, who seemed to be second-in-command. The rest of the group departed, leaving just Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Turner to follow Elizabeth and her father.

Elizabeth saw a sign for an inn, and she and her father hurried toward it, eager to get out of the streets. They were lucky – there were two rooms available. The governor went quickly to his room, but Elizabeth had other plans. She wanted to explore. She'd never been anywhere besides Port Royal before, and she was relishing in the change of pace; she didn't have to be so prim and proper anymore.

"My dear lady," said a gruff voice behind her on the street, "my name is Captain Jack Sparrow." He bowed spectacularly, his hat falling off in the process. "Bugger," he muttered, fixing the hat back onto his head. "And this is my shipmate, Will Turner." Will, too, bowed, kissing Elizabeth's hand.

"Hello, gentlemen," Elizabeth replied, chuckling a little at Jack's performance. "I am Elizabeth Swann," she curtsied. "Is there something you need, gentlemen?"

"Not at all, Miss Swann. I was rather wondering if you'd like to see my ship. She's very fast – nigh uncatchable. _The Black Pearl._" Elizabeth shuddered at the name, but felt excitement all the same.

"I'd love to!" exclaimed Elizabeth. Ever since she and her father had docked in Tortuga, she'd been harboring a desire to get on to a pirate ship. "Will you be showing me, Captain Sparrow?"

"I'm afraid I'm a bit busy, Miss Swann, but young William here would be delighted, I'm sure, to take you aboard our vessel," replied Jack. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to see a man about some rum."

Elizabeth followed Will back down to the harbor, where he showed her _The Black Pearl _in all her majesty. Elizabeth was stricken with awe at the sight of her black canvas billowing in the wind, the helm looking worn down with years of use, yet somehow still powerful, and the height of the mast; it seemed to stretch on into the heavens. After several hours exploring below deck with Will, Elizabeth sat in Jack's captain's chair, exhausted.

"You know," Will said to her, "I've never seen a woman as beautiful as you before."

Elizabeth blushed, flattered, but uninterested. She had already set her sights on Jack Sparrow – a mission from which she would not be relieved. She smiled graciously at Will and asked, "When will Captain Sparrow be back?"

Will's hopeful face turned gloomy, almost angry. "He should be back soon," he answered stonily.

As the day dragged on, Elizabeth was wondering if Jack was coming back at all, but finally, as the sun set on the horizon, casting an orange, ethereal glow on the ocean, he returned with six other men that were all carrying cases of rum bottles.

"Jack," smiled Elizabeth, hurrying forward to greet him. She didn't notice the angry shadow that had moved on to Will's face.

"Miss Swann." He bowed to her once again, this time taking the liberty of kissing her on the cheek.

She blushed profusely, giggling slightly. "Your ship is lovely!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you, Elizabeth. She is my pride and joy. Have you been in my captain's quarters yet? I could show you if you like," grinned Jack mischievously. He made to take Elizabeth's arm and lead her to his private quarters, but a sword shot out in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Let go of her," snarled Will.

Jack arched his eyebrow at Will impatiently. "Think about what you're doing, son. I taught you everything you know about being one of _us._" Jack gestured to the group of hardened pirates surrounding him, each of them reaching for their swords.

"Let's go, Jack," said Elizabeth warily, desperate to avoid a conflict.

"No!" shouted Will, and the duel began. Elizabeth quickly learned that they were almost equally matched – Jack had a slight upper hand in the battle due to his height. He wasn't more than five-foot-ten, but Will was shorter yet. As they danced around the deck of the ship, playing their deadly game, Will's hair fell, greasy and dark, into his face, and Jack's hat fell off, his dreadlocks swinging furiously. Elizabeth wished they wouldn't fight, but at the same time loved the fact that Jack was fighting for _her_. Will faltered and fell onto the deck and Jack drove his sword through Will's chest.

"That's your final lesson, boy," he whispered, and Will moved no more.


End file.
